


I got the final judgment

by Amber_Flicker



Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bullying, Episode: s03e11 Michael, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Pre-Slash, so vague that if you blink you'll miss it, this is a pile of angst, vague mention of past self harm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-15
Updated: 2016-02-15
Packaged: 2018-05-20 21:56:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6026677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amber_Flicker/pseuds/Amber_Flicker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He was usually so opposed to violence, and while he thought he'd like to see him get hurt in his anger, the idea was rejected by his rationality. It went against all his morals. They were better than that. And yet, here he was, joining them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I got the final judgment

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt from tumblr: Sebastian gets hurt by Kurt, happy ending.
> 
> Title from Panic!'s The good, the bad, and the dirty

Kurt didn't know why he didn't stop them when he found out that despite what Mr Schuester told them, some of the guys (Puck, Finn, Sam) planned to hurt Sebastian. He was usually so opposed to violence, and while he thought he'd like to see him get hurt in his anger, the idea was rejected by his rationality. It went against all his morals. They were better than that. And yet, here he was, joining them.

Kurt, still having connections with the Warblers(some of whom had actually sent apologies, said they didn't know it was going to cause any injuries), had asked what Sebastian was up to. Told them he just wanted to talk so they wouldn't worry. As usual, he was going out. That gave them the perfect opportunity to get him alone.

Despite the fact he was allowing it to happen, he actually was partly going to make sure no one went too far. Sure, he deserved to end up in the hospital, but that wouldn't look good for them or even be reasonable. That would make them just as bad as him, and Kurt knew he'd feel guilty. Then again, he mused, they certainly weren't taking the moral high ground by going in the first place. 

They cornered Sebastian in a dark area outside the bar, before he went in. Puck had him pinned to the wall, the other's expression went quickly from surprise to a smirk, obviously figuring out what they were planning to do.

"You can't do anything to me. Everyone's going to know who did it."

"But they can't prove it." Finn threw the first punch, then it dissolved into violent chaos. Kurt didn't get into it, mostly there to observe Sebastian get his just desserts, never one for beating people up even though Blaine had taught him some stuff. The slight hesitation he'd started feeling was swept away at the thought of Blaine. Blaine who was in the hospital right now, eye nearly blinded by the slushie, and Sebastian _deserved_ this. 

He didn't falter until some amount of time later, Puck flipped out a pocket knife. He hadn't thought it would get that intense, but he should've known an angry Puck was and unstable one. He was irrational at the best of times.

"Hey." They turned, this being the first time Kurt had spoken(they themselves had been hurling insults and angry words). He spared a glance at Sebastian. His breathing was labored and a few punches had drawn blood, dark bruises blossoming over his skin, his eyes were wild and filled with an expression Kurt hadn't ever seen on him. Terror. He too had seen the blade... or maybe it was just the whole situation. Kurt wondered with a pang of guilt if he thought they would actually use a knife. "You're not using that, no."

"But-"

"No." He said, firm. He took the knife away, dropped the keys into it's place. "You guys go get in the car, I'll be there in a minute."

Finn looked incredulous. "You want us to leave you alone with him?"

"I hardly think he's going to be injuring me anytime soon." He gestured to the many wounds they'd inflicted, how Sebastian had curled into himself defensively, looking ready to fall over. His brother mumbled 'fine' and he and the others reluctantly went around the corner. Kurt watched them leave, then turned back to Sebastian. His green eyes were warily watching the knife Kurt hadn't realized was still there. He slid it into his pocket, but even then Sebastian's tense posture didn't leave. Come on, did he think Kurt could- would- actually do anything else? Kurt was just now understanding what a horrible thing they'd actually done, remorse sitting heavy in him. He reached over to help the other up from where he'd slid down the wall, but Sebastian flinched. Kurt sighed. God, this should never have happened.

"Do you have a car?"

"I- what?"

"Do you have a car, Sebastian."

"Why?"

Kurt huffed. "Because I'm going to take you back to Dalton and we're going to fix you up."

"You just stood there and watched your friends beat me up," He said, "and now you want to... help me?" Sebastian eyed him like he was insane. "You do realize how ridiculous that is?"

"I may have made some rash decisions." He'd pulled out his phone, texting the guys that they could go home, he'd be back later. "Come on, let's go."

Kurt knew how to drive back to Dalton (he'd had to shoo Sebastian away from the drivers side, 'you can't drive like this'), so Sebastian could do nothing except sit there, tired and in pain, until they got there. Sebastian luckily had a single room, so there were no worries about roommates and it was late so there was no one roaming the halls. Kurt went to see what he had in the way of medicines and bandages and Sebastian took some painkillers. When he returned Sebastian was sitting stiffly on the bed. 

"Shirt off." Sebastian didn't fight, just did it. Kurt disinfected the broken open wounds and covered them, then put arnica over the bruising (which was absolutely everywhere.) He didn't mention the pale scars trailing his arms, even though he stopped briefly in surprise. The only sounds being the occasional hiss of pain from his patient.

"...I didn't mean to hurt Blaine." He said quietly.

Kurt gave him a look. "No, you meant to hurt me." He'd seen exactly who that slushie was pointed at; he wasn't stupid.

"I didn't. It was just supposed to mess up your clothes, not send someone to the hospital." Kurt's fingers pressed in a little harder at that, Sebastian made a choking sound. He moved his hands away.

"So... This was all just a mistake?" He asked, as the other nodded. "Well. Be that as it may, you shouldn't have done it in the first place and none of this would have happened. You _did_ hurt someone."

" _I'm sorry._ " Tonight must have really gotten to him if he was seriously apologizing, Kurt knew. Sebastian didn't apologize and he didn't show any vulnerability. Sebastian was a step above emotions, at least that's what he liked people to believe. But then he looked back, eyes wide, glassy, and Kurt didn't know how to react. "I'm not a bad person." He sounded more like he was trying to convince himself than anyone else. Like someone had told him he was before and he'd honestly started believing it. And at that moment Kurt couldn't see the person who he'd hated so much. Maybe Sebastian wasn't the shallow, stuck up asshole he thought he was. Maybe there was more to it. 

But that was a conversation for another day. The combination of exhaustion and painkillers was making Sebastian drift off. Kurt tossed a blanket over him, cleaning up the things he'd gotten out as he considered the night's events.

***  
Sebastian blearily opened his eyes, wondering if anything he remembered of last night was real or a dream. The ache that greeted him told him it was very real. He didn't recall much of the end, after he and Kurt came back here. There were some pain meds and treating of injuries and- oh shit. He said a lot of things he hadn't meant to and now Kurt was probably laughing about him hitting a breaking point. But... no. He didn't think that would actually happen, not after how much Kurt seemed to regret letting him get hurt, and he wasn't the type to be happy about that. Still, he'd rather not let any of his emotions see the light of day (at least not that particular vulnerability). The walls built around his mind had already been fragile after he found out Blaine was in the hospital, and last night had made it shatter, however temporarily. He'd probably have to call in sick today, he felt like shit and didn't want to face the Warblers or the questions about his injuries.

Sebastian sighed, reaching for his phone, pausing. There was a new number in his contacts. He almost laughed at the absurdity. God, he'd never expected to have Kurt's number, especially after what he'd done...

Maybe he'd found someone who cared.

**Author's Note:**

> This was a very tricky prompt to work with as I can't imagine Kurt hurting someone. But I kept all the elements of the prompt. It got a lot longer than I expected it to, but I'm pretty happy with the result.
> 
> Come say hi at http://cliches-and-coffee.tumblr.com/


End file.
